


Adiós

by couldvelovedyou



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldvelovedyou/pseuds/couldvelovedyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 people who left and 1 who stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Note1: started from [this](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4343336#t4343336) prompt but turned into this 4+1 thing :) Sorry.  
> Note2: Carlo Ancelotti is the rumored next Real Madrid coach. Paulo Bento is Portugal's national team's coach.

Mourinho

He hugs his coach after the last match. It's private, and tight. He hasn't even played but it doesn't matter. He can support them all from the sidelines.

Mourinho pats his back. "You'll be okay, you know?" he says into his ear.

Cristiano laughs as he pulls back. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're still the best, even if you're horribly hard headed."

"Thanks," he says, but it's soft and sad and he looks down at the floor. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you the Champions League."

Mourinho hugs him again and makes his way to the door. "You'll get it for yourself next year. You take care of yourself, okay?" he calls. "And don't yell at Carlo for at least four years, he's not me."

"Be easy on Paulo when you come after his job!" Cristiano gives it back, and he can hear Mourinho's laugh long after he's out of sight. 

 

Gonzalo

He definitely doesn't want his last words from Gonzalo to be about his pay, joking as they were. He calls him up and they go to dinner, paparazzi on their heels. They clink their glasses together and drink up.

"Do you hate me?" Cristiano wants to get this out of the way fast. He knows it's not easy to play striker with him. He's tried to be helpful and give them assists during the season when Gonzalo and Karim weren't scoring as much, but he couldn't help scoring himself. He knows how it looks.

"Only a little," is Gonzalo's answer, and he's serious for a moment before putting it behind him and shrugging at Cristiano. "I love you, man," he says and Cristiano laughs at him. "You'll be amazing next year."

"You too," Cristiano says honestly and Gonzalo nods. He can't wait to start the new adventure in his life, but Cristiano doesn't know Real Madrid without him.

The next day their picture is in Marca and it's wishful for a future where there'll be another Real Madrid-Juventus legends match and Cristiano and Pipita will meet again. Cristiano wishes for that, too. 

 

Kaká

Ricky posts a picture of the two of them together on instagram and it makes Cristiano smile. It's of them at training, standing close together, obviously in the middle of a conversation. Cristiano tries to remember what they were talking about, but he can't even recall what match they were preparing for.

Ricky wants to play at the world cup, and it's reasonable, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to watch his first friend in Madrid walk away. Ricky promises visits and calls but Cristiano knows he won't hold him up to those promises; he knows he has a family and a new(old) team that he needs to focus on. It's okay. He's going to miss him terribly, but he only asks for one promise. "I'll see you in Brazil, okay?" he tells him, and Ricky nods. "We'll swap jerseys," Ricky says, and it's the best Cristiano could ask for.

 

Fábio

It's easiest and hardest with Fábio. Easiest, because he knows they'll see each other again very soon when the national team meets up, hardest, because he's seen him every day for the past who remembers how long, and he considers Fábio his best friend. He knows they'll keep in touch; if not every day, then every other day. But it's not the same.

He goes next door to help pack; walks in without knocking, because that's how they are. Andreia sees him first and sends Vitoria towards him. The girl runs straight into his arms and he picks her up, walks over and kisses Andreia's cheek. Then he walks upstairs into the bedroom, where Fábio is folding shirts into a box. He stands in the doorway and sighs deeply.

Fábio looks up, smiles. "I know."

Cristiano puts Vitoria down on the bed. "This sucks."

"I know."

"Monaco is awesome, though."

Fábio just laughs, another 'I know' hanging in the air, but Cristiano's face falls. Little Vitoria hugs him when she sees that and he smiles sadly through her long hair. "I'm going to miss you all so much."

Fábio stands up and hugs Cristiano too, Vitoria squeezed between them. Cristiano puts his arms around him and mourns another friend.

 

Iker

Cristiano wakes up, drags himself from bed and to the kitchen where Iker is reading the morning paper with a cup of coffee.

"No food for me?" he pouts, and Iker rolls his eyes. "You slept in," he answers and Cristiano shrugs as he peels a banana. He grabs the sports section when he sits down, his eyes running over the headlines. It's speculating over Pepe's future and Iker looks him over as he reads.

"He's not leaving."

"Why not?" Cristiano is bitter. "Everyone I love leaves, what's another one?"

"I'm still here," Iker offers a smile and sends his arm forward to reach for Cristiano.

"I know you thought about leaving," is Cristiano's reply and he stands up from the dining table and walks away to stare out the window. It's just a couple seconds before Iker's arms sneak around his torso from behind as he rests his chin on his shoulder. "I'm not going away from you, ever. You know that."

That's enough to soften Cristiano, and he turns around in Iker's arms. "Yeah," he whispers, and they both lean in for a kiss.


End file.
